Life and Times of CJVB
by Xandua
Summary: Cassia Black never knew her father, but she inherited his legacy all the same. This story charts the life and escapades of the second generation marauders, Teddy Lupin, Cassia Black, Corey McKinnon, Leota Caprici and Sam Preyton. New Chapter! Its better than the summary I promise... T for language.
1. Prologue

**AN: **I don't own the wonderfulness that is Harry Potter, no stealing ideas intended. There will be more soon I swear, but chronology is detracting. I know its confusing now but it gets better I swear. **The way chapters are set out is not chronological at the moment, the year is in brackets, still working on the whole order thing, sorry.**  
P.S. Reviews would be quite nice, thanks.

* * *

**Paint the town Black**

He was free, sort of. Stretching his leash, so to speak. He had stayed to the back alleys and side streets, covered himself in shadows and took every precaution just for this fleeting glimpse of freedom. The house was stifling, like a hot wet blanket, he constantly had a bad taste in his mouth and a scowl on his face. But tonight he was free, the moonlight danced on his face and his scowl almost disappeared. He had to avoid so many places; London had so many dangerous areas, where he might run into... He shivered, though they didn't scare him, not anymore, he didn't fancy running into them. Ever. So he avoided those places, the warm fire lit places that he could never go back to. They were burned out of his mental map, but there was always Camden.

A dingy pub just off the main road, good enough, he thought. The possibility of being recognized was so low; he guessed it was worth the risk. He pushed on the old wood door, it was soft with age. Inside the pub smelt of dust, varnish and beer. It was quite loud, the low sort of raw of many conversations and clinking glasses. He felt nostalgic, _that _called for a drink. He pulled out some of the currency, confusing as it was, pushed it across the damp bar at the disheveled barman with the strawberry botched nose.

"A pint of Guinness" His words were soft, but they held some presence in the room. The barman obliged, didn't care enough to make eye contact. The man at the bar, leant nonchalantly against it, elbows on the bar. He surveyed his surroundings, he saw all the exits, but that was habitual. It was more than a minute before he caught sight of the pretty brunette in the corner, nursing a G&T. He cocked his head, studied her. She had shoulder length chestnut hair, large green eyes and a good collection of curves. She could have been beautiful but there was something about the air of messiness that surrounded her that detracted from that. But she was good enough, he thought, good enough for a night of freedom.

He picked up his drink, took a large gulp. His face contorted for a fraction of a second, muggle beer was really not that great. Composing himself, squaring his leather jacketed shoulders he turned towards the brunette's table. As he walked across the small noisy room no romantic music played, no harps, nothing. She looked up, took in the handsome stranger with haunted eyes, she didn't move.

"Is this seat taken?"

* * *

He could never sleep for long; the madness that always sat in his mind was not nice enough to let him have more than an hour at a time. He lay in her bed in her small flat in Camden and stared at the peeling wallpaper in the far corner of the room. He sighed, he should be getting back, back to the house, back to bedlam. He carefully detached himself from her, her name was Natalia. He looked at the alarm clock with its accusatory red numbers, it read 3:17. He slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake her. He ruffled his hair absentmindedly as he dressed.

Before he left he took one last look at her. There were very few pretty things left in his life, but she wasn't in his life. He stood in the doorway of her bedroom, hand on the door frame watching sadly. She was everything he could never have, normal. He never realised how much he wanted things to be normal until this nothing woman, this perfectly ordinary, brilliantly unremarkable woman. But nothing had been normal for over 16 years and there was no chance of it now. Shaking his head tiredly the Merauder left the small flat in Camden and crept out into the early morning London.

* * *

Sirius Black never met his daughter; he never knew he had one. He died just two weeks after meeting the 'perfectly ordinary' Natalia Vessance.  
As he floated up through the arch, in his final moments, his thoughts were not of children, not his own at least.  
His final thought in the fragment of time before he passed was "He looks just like James".  
And that, was it...

* * *

**AN:** This is the prologue so really you don't have to read it, but later on it may help for you to know about the background.  
Please R&R


	2. The Thames (5)

**AN**: So I decided to something a little different, I sort of threw chronology out the window and went for a more sporadic story. My chapters will be uploaded when they are written (and checked of course) but they wont be you know, chronological. When I add more chapters I will slot them in in time order but the early ones are tricky. Again, I dont own anything...

Background: This chapter is set in the summer between Cassia's 5th and 6th year, she has befrended her relative Teddy Lupin (two years her junior). The song for this chapter is Don't Panic by Coldplay, well at least, this was my inspiration.

* * *

**The Thames**

"Cassia, I'm not so sure this is a good idea..." Teddy looked at her warily.

"I'm not doing it because it's a good idea." She strained the words, they caught in the wind, whipped away just after she released them from her mouth.

"But we spent so long planning this, so much fucking research, I went to the damn library for this and we almost got caught stealing the gillyweed from the stores." It was the usual Cassia reaction, sharp and harsh evolving into cajoling. Typical.

Teddy sighed peering into the murky brown water, it did not look appealing.

"Fine." he turned to face his friend "Fine!" Her smile then was almost enough, it almost made it worth the risk, almost.

Cassia laughed, held on to the dappled railings, stretched back and stared at the bleak sky. They were on the south bank of the Thames, just a few moments after sunrise.

The air was pale yellow, soft and damp, like a pastel drawing. The red brick pavement was puddled and the river was deserted and lifeless, apart from the two underaged wizzards at the railings.

Slowly, awkwardly the two wizards took off their jumpers, one took off his jeans the other her skirt. Underneath they wore swimsuits, old fashioned ones, that looked like they had been stolen from a black and white photograph.

The boy picked up the discarded clothes and shoved them roughly into a very small backpack, not before he had withdrawn a pouch, he handed it to the girl.

Teddy felt stupid, he looked stupid, he looked in his opinion, like a prat. Cassia, she could pull it off, she always could, somehow managing to always look pretty even in one of those ridiculous suits. She wiggled her eyebrows at him, he felt his cheeks prickle.

They walked down the steps to the water, even on a summer morning like this the air down there was nippy. Teddy tried kept his eyes fixed on the swirling grey water.

"Remember not to get the suit wet 'til we eat that shit..." Cassia's voice broke the silence, Teddy turned to look. Her eyes were hard, determined but something else too.

"Scared?" More of a statement than an actual question.

"Of course"

The answer shocked him, Cass always seemed so tough. Cassia sighed, she would never really say it but she was petrified. She had thought this was such a good idea, they would be legends.

She tilted her head in the direction of the water and watched Teddy's face scrunch a little. The real reason she mused, wincing as she waded into the frigid Thames, was that she wanted to be like her dad, she wanted to be as awesome as him, failing that, doing something stupid always brought her closer to him. And this was definitely stupid.

The Gillyweed was disgusting, truly revolting, like uncooked scrambled eggs and brussel sprouts. Teddy gagged and Cassia looked like she was about to heave, shooting each other one last look, with Cassia saluting her friend, they dove into the watery heart of London...

* * *

Teddy's eyes stung, then suddenly, like a wave breaking on hot day, he was refreshed. He unscrewed his eyes, glaring into the murkiness, he could see and breath, he tentatively touched the sore gashes on his neck.

Even with the enchanted light on a chain around his neck (hours of reading and enchanting had gone into each one) he could only see two meters to either side. Worse than that he couldn't see Cass.

He tried to call out her name but all that came out was a soft squeak and bubbles. Trying not to panic he looked around, writhing in his isolation, then he saw it. A flash of blue. He looked down at his tuxedo (Cassia's idea), where once an awful bathing suit had been.

He wore a magically immaculate suit, he even had a tie. He smiled, watched the silvery bubbles dance away to the surface as his friend, the second most beautiful girl he had ever met, swam towards him.

Cassia's suit, on touching the water, had transformed into a sheer blue dress that floated out behind her, she looked amazing, her hair fanning out around her face, as she stopped in front of Teddy.

* * *

_10 Minutes_

Cassia turned, why was he staring, they hadn't come down here to her to gawk at her, they had come down here too explore.  
She swam down away from the soft surface light towards the merk.

Cassia turned back to see if Teddy was following, she saw only a faint light, shrugging she swam on. Detritus floated aimlessly, a school of dull fish ambled past her.

She caught movement out of the corner of her eye, a large dark shadow. Fuck. She prayed that it was only a big fish, a really really big one.

A tap on the shoulder made Cassia spin round, dress trailing, she instinctively reached for her wand.

Teddy cocked his head, a small grin playing at his lips, he wiggled his eyebrows at her. Cassia scowled and continued her downwards journey. The pair did not interact again until the grimy riverbed of the Thames lit up.

Cassia didn't know what she was expecting, but it was definitely not this.

* * *

_20 Minutes_

The grey brown bottom was littered (literally) with the junk of the city; a broken TV, its screen jagged bitter edges of glass, a shopping trolley, what looked like it may once have been a cement-footed mafia man but was now picked clean bones in a cement block and a shattered grand piano.

It was hollow and beautiful, like another planet, a planet of garbage and unwanted things, Cassia felt perfectly at home. Teddy on the other hand, though he would never admit it, was scared shitless.

Cassia pulled out her charmed camera and took snaps of the scene, grinning broadly. The flashes of the camera where much brighter than the dim lights around the pairs necks and Teddy found himself wondering who else or what else may have seen them.

Cassia carried on oblivious, waltzing through the water. A huge smile was plastered to her face.

* * *

_35 Minutes_

Teddy found it strange that they had not yet encountered any life, apart from the school of Chub fish he had seen twenty something minutes ago. He was getting nervy, tetchy. Cassia swam on ahead, further from bank, further from safety.

Teddy never appreciated how big the Thames was until he was in it, now time was wearing on and he sense of direction had all but abandoned him.

Cassia showed no sign of stopping, of getting out. She glided on, Teddy guessed she was probably humming to herself.

He watched his crazily perfect friend dance through the water, trailing her dress like the tail of a falling star. That was when they got her.

A flurry of brown and Cassia felt her skin on her thigh being ripped. A swarm of Grindylows surrounded her, biting, scratching and tugging at her. A blue strip of fabric floated away. Cassia's fingers fumbled for her pouch, found the strings. Knotted!

Their sharp little teeth glinted by enchanted light, then greeny blackness. One Grindylow made off with her light, grazed her neck as it wrenched off her chain. In the momentary darkness Cassia gasped, drawing breath.

She pulled a red pellet out of her pouch and pressed it between her palms. A shock wave barged through the water around the small witch.  
The grindylows went spinning, reeling away with high pitched shrieks.

A small sigh escaped her lips. Then she realised she was quite terribly alone. The thieving little git of a creature had not only taken her light but also apparently Teddy. It was pitch brown and terrifying.

She reached for her wand, a last resort. Being caught doing magic underage and the possible expulsion were much more scary than a giant grotty river.

They had sworn not to use their wands unless the situation became 'dire'. It was pretty dire.

Cassia gritted her teeth and lifted her wand. Then she saw the twinkle, the tiny shining possibility of a enchanted light: Teddy.

Cassia flailed towards the hope that Teddy was fine. She got closer, her heart and head bursting. Please let this be him.

But it wasn't and it was all her fault. So fucking stupid. An enchanted light on a chain caught on a wrought iron railing, being pulled at by the current. Stupid.

Who knew where they were? Why hadn't she told anyone, they hadn't even shared it with Cory. Cassia frantically grasped the enchanted chain, cradled it in her palms.

She would deny it later but three big fat tears escaped her eyes.

* * *

_50 Minutes_

Cassia didn't know where to look. Should she go up to the surface, but what if Teddy had been taken by Grindylows or worse, what-ifs rattled through her head. And the shadows where freaking her the fuck out!

A beady eye glinted at her and the witch kicked backwards, fear made her muscles burn. An eel head came in to view, rushing towards her. Fast!

Cassia reached for her pouch again, for another stun pellet. But Teddy had the other pellet.

The eel was approaching at speed and with all the fear inside he Cassia almost didn't see the tuxedoed body attached to the shiny gawking head.

Cassia lifted her camera, thankfully it was still attached to her wrist and took a photograph of her Metamorphmagus friend.

* * *

"Where were you?"

The sun had risen over london. The pair had gotten out of the river just in time, before the morning rush swept through the city. They sat on the bank in beautifully dry clothes, relishing the cool air in their lungs and the soft heat on their faces.

Teddy removed a bottle from his bag and began pouring essence of dittany over the gash in Cassia's leg. She winced, trying very hard not to show how fucking much it hurt.

"I swam after the little shits that stole your light, I thought if I could get close enough that I could stun them and I could get it back. I didn't mean to leave you alone Cass, it was only after I swam away that I realised I had no way of finding you again."

"Smooth" Cassia mumbled

"Sorry," Teddy offered, looking a little ashamed. They were both silent for a while, caught in their own thoughts, staring blankly at the river.

They watched a Herron gracefully land on the water. The stoic silence weighed heavily on Cassia, she tried to pull a more serious face to match the mood but that only made it worse.

The south bank of the Thames filled with laughter, it bounced off the buildings, a golden joyful sound that squeezed down side streets. It sounded like being alive.

Boy, was it good to be alive.

* * *

**AN:** So yeah, that was quit long. I hope you liked it. More chapters will be out soon.


	3. Heated (4)

******NB: **This is a long one, it's set in the first week of Cassia's fourth year (and Teddy's second). I'm still not sure about how I'm handling chronology but we'll see. Some reviews would be nice by the way. And of course I don't own any of the awesomeness that is Harry Potter, but the story, that's all mine :P.

* * *

Cassia stretched out on the grass by the lake, the weather was as angsty as her. So hot the grass had turned to crisp golden spikes that stabbed you if you sat on them wrong.

There was a tension in the day, it was strained and left the lungs burning with every breath. She purposefully stared at the sky, it was stubbornly remained deep blue and cloudless.

She sighed, finding herself praying to an unknown deity for some rain. Just a little, just enough to soak everything. She needed a cigarette.

The witch's concentrated frowning was disturbed by the one person she was forcefully trying NOT to think about. Corey McKinnon.

"Hey Puppy!"

Stupid twat she thought, but she did not acknowledge his sudden appearance or the use of her outdated nickname.

"Cass?"

She raised her eyebrows moodily, eyes fixed on the sky. She heard him ungracefully land next to her, if she had looked she would have seen him nervously pulling at his fingertips, she didn't need to look, she knew him well enough. She resolutely avoided eye contact.

"Charming,"

Corey's voice was flecked with annoyance,

"Really, your going to ignore me? Really!"

Now he sounded pissed, which he had no right to be, Cassia felt her indignation build. She was the one who was supposed to be angry, not him. He leant over, his shadow momentarily blocking the sun, cooling her face. She turned her head away. He shook his messy blonde head

"Whatever Cass!"

Corey got up in a rush of annoyance, clumsily snatched up his bag and stomped off muttering something about maturity, witches and where Cassia could shove her stupid sulking face.

Cassia let out a long breath and sat up. The world rushed for a second. In retrospect being a sulky silent bitch had not been the best plan but she wasn't thinking straight. Absentmindedly running a hand through her hair Cassia considered running after him.

He was her best friend and if they were fighting things usually got messy, not to mention tonight would be shit if they weren't 'ok'. But running after him meant explaining why she was angry and she was not going to do that. She had some pride.

What was she supposed to say, 'I saw you and Dana' cause that would explain everything! 'I don't like you having a girlfriend', 'I want to hex that bitch', none of them would be something she would say, ever. Cassia sighed, rubbing her temples.

Pull yourself together you stupid bitch, she told herself. You're a merauder, a Black, no stupid guy is going to allowed to have this much of an effect on you. The witch mentally shook herself as she got up, she held her head high and marched off in the direction of the greenhouses.

* * *

Corey found himself flustered storming through one of Hogwarts' many courtyards, his converse slapped onto the cobbles. He had no idea where he was going, or why that stupid witch had made him so moody lately.

He aimed a vicious kick at a nearby pigeon, his foot unexpected collided with the oblivious bird, it went flying.

"Shit" He stumbled toward the bird, pulling his wand out and poking it gently. It wriggled, flexed it wings. He sighed in relief and began muttering healing charms.

Presently the bird got up and flew lopsidedly away. Corey stood up and watched it until it flew in front of the sun. He turned away to see he was being watched.

"What'd that pigeon ever do to you?" Teddy Lupin stood next to his friend with a bemused smile playing at his lips. For a quiet twelve year old he held himself in such a way that he seemed older and taller than most of his peers.

It helped that he hung out with the fourth years but his startling appearance was also a factor. His blue hair had become messy with the heat, it stuck up at odd angles from his head his eyes were grey, a purposely calming colour.

The younger boy didn't seem to need an answer so Corey just shrugged. "Cass?" Teddy already knew the answer, those two were fighting a lot at the moment. Corey nodded, then caught Teddy's knowing smile.

"Oh fuck off, you know its not like that!"

"Like what?"

"We always fight, man. Don't be such a pussy about it.."

"Jeez calm yourself, I said nothing!"

"You were thinking it though"

"Oh so you're an Occlumens now, are you?"

"No!" Silence. Corey looked indignantly away. Teddy scrambled for another subject, he settled on a less dangerous one.

"Hows Dana?"

"Fine"

"Yeah she is,"

"You know it!" The wizards grinned at each other. The silence was more comfortable this time. They watched the sky for a minute, their minds drifting, presently Teddy turned to his companion.

"D'you want me to go talk to her?"

"Dana?"

"No! Cass, you twazzock" He heard Corey sigh.

"I suppose," he said after some time "but really she was the..."

"Culprit?" Teddy offered

"Er, yeah, Culprit." Corey shuffled awkwardly, half smiling. "You know where she'll be..."

"Greenhouses?" Teddy interjected.

"Greenhouses." Corey nodded.

The second year quickly departed, the fourth year watched his blue hair speed away before turning towards the entrance hall and the hopefully cold castle.

* * *

That's where Teddy found her, the usual mossy patch, near the mercifully cool rocks behind the greenhouses. He followed the trail of smoke. Cassia was standing with her back to the rocks watching the smoke escape into the sky making tiny momentary clouds.

"I know" She was the first to speak. Teddy made an indifferent face.

"No reason for me to be here then." His voice was soft but jokey. She smiled, smoke spilled out her mouth.

"Drama queen"

"Me?" His incredulous answer wiped the smile off her face.

"He's fine right?" It sounded like an assumption but her voice was laced with worry.

"Of course" Teddy remembered the pigeon "He's Corey, of course he's fine... The pigeon, not so much..."

He trailed off and watched the witch breath a sigh of relief. He leant against the rock next to her, she offered him the cigarette then thought better of it, pulling her hand away. Teddy sniffed, amused.

"How do you deal with us?" She asked with no warning.

"Deal with you?" The wizard looked confused.

"Yeah," Cassia watched her friend "You know, with the fights and the drama and all. Why do you put up with it, I'm sure there are some lovely kids in your year that would be a lot less hassle..." Teddy's mind drifted to a certain ivory blond in the year below, but he caught Cassia's blue eyes on him.

"You're my friends, my family" He nodded at her, acknowledging their complex family tree "We're the marauders, I have to put up with you don't I?" Cassia smirked and Teddy was relieved that he had said the right thing. "And kids? Condescending or what?"

"Sorry," she didn't look it.

"Its fine, Puppy." She winced at the awful nickname.

"Shut up Turtle!"

"Turtle? Really?"

"I don't know what animal you are yet" She shrugged, and flicked away her cigarette butt. They pushed themselves off the wall and began to head back to the castle.

"Hungry" He nudged her.

"Fucking starving"

* * *

The moon was high in the sky before the marauders were all together again. Sam sensed the tension before Cassia even arrived, Corey was exuding a worried angsty scent.

As the witch rounded the corner on the third floor, she saw her blond friend tense. She walked determinedly towards him and stopped when she was about half a meter away. There was an awkward silence.

Sam shuffled, shaking his mousy brown head and looking around strenuously, the tense pair ignored him.

"I wonder where Lupin has got to..." he mumbled, walking away quickly. As soon as he rounded the corner he breathed a sigh of relief, awkward. He took another step, directly into Teddy, the younger boy wobbled and Sam grabbed him before he fell.

Once the wizards had adjusted themselves Teddy made to walk on, Sam stopped him, shaking his head.

"Corey, about earlier..." Cassia began, she was shot with such a look that she almost shut up, almost. "I'm sorry, I was just in a mood and I..." She had no idea what to say and looked away.

"Whatever" that stung "I get it, its fine" Corey shrugged off her apologie. They were silent for a second, when Cassia looked up Corey was staring straight at her.  
Her face softened, he saw her eyes become momentarily less hard and calculating. He pulled her into a hug

"Come 'ere you crazy Bitch!" She smirked and the two exiles rejoined them.

"Eugh, get a room!" Teddy watched the pair spring apart awkwardly. They were so blind, even he could see it.

"So we ready?" Corey quickly changed the subject. The others nodded, but Sam looked around anxiously.

"Leota not joining us?" He asked as casually as he could, but he still blushed as his friends exchanged a knowing look.

"Na, she's got a date." Cassia let it slip out her mouth without thinking, her eyes widened. Not as much as Sam's.

"Oh, I was just wondering, that all..." He tried to palm it off as nothing, blue and blond hair raised concerned eyebrows. "Anyway," he rushed "we should probably go."

The group set off towards the familiar statue of the humpback witch.

"Dissendium" Cassia whispered and the statue revealed the entrance to the secret passage. She saluted her friends in the usual Cassia fashion and jumped down the opening.

She landed roughly but with some agility on the dirt floor, she quickly moved out the way as Sam landed less than gracefully beside her. Next Teddy appeared, he was soon followed by Corey.

The quartet grinned at each other in the dim light, first sneak out of the year, it was a tradition. The marauders mark two set off down the tunnel toward a small dank cellar and a night of controlled freedom.******  
**

* * *

**NB: **More soon, probably, i hope you like it :P**  
**


	4. A Snow Scene (1)

**AN: **Of course I don't own Harry Potter and all that.  
This is set in the winter of the First year, but you can probably tell the season from the title. Because they are first years there's no Teddy, I miss him. The song/inspiration for this one is; Someone like you by Boys Like Girls. Anyway I was trying to go for a more innocent spin because the last few chapters have been older, more serious but no less fun. Oh and I have now thrown chronology to the wind. I'll just tell you what years the chapters are in as I release them or something. Please R&R, any review is helpful, even if it's a little flamey, I can deal with it. Thanks.

* * *

**A Snow Scene**

It had been threatening to snow all week. Students shuffled around in large jumpers and heavy woolen scarves, they could see their breath and could feel the ice forming in their lungs; it was freezing.

A selection of first years trickled out of the Arithmancy classroom on the fourth floor. A fierce brunette of average height and a willowy golden blonde exited together into the chilling corridor.

Close, but not too close,behind them an athletic blonde and black haired cutely bookish boy emerged, they watched the two girls ahead of them with prepubescent fascination.

The brunette messily shoved her textbooks into her satchel with cold, fingerless-glove-clad hands. The blonde struggled with her books and papers, a gust of wind stole the utmost paper, lead it on a waltz through the air.

The blonde and brunette reached for the same paper and the blonde's books decorated the glacial floor.

"Shit"

Leota dropped to the floor and began to scramble for her books, Cassia stooped down beside her. The boys watched in indecisive horror. After a moment Corey stepped forward, rolling his eyes he began to reach for a book, Sam followed suit.

"We don't need your help." Cassia's voice was as cold as the air. She shot Corey a look more bitter than the wind.

"I'm not helping you!" Corey sounding indignant, he gestured at Leota, who squirmed in embarrassment. Sam shrugged apologetically at the pretty blonde as their friends shared a look of such hatred the air between them almost steamed.

Leota stood up shakily and the other three did too, they did not hand her back her books. Cassia smiled shaking her head when her friend tried to take them.

"We got it." The other two nodded and the unlikely quartet set off, awkwardly.

They began to walk down the stairs and Corey sighed loudly as their staircase changed its destination. Cassia smirked, anything that annoyed Corey was good for her. The group continued down the stairs to their new destination.

Leota smiled absentmindedly, the staircases took them where they needed to be, not where they wanted to go. However much she wanted lunch it was obvious, if only to her, that the castle had other plans.

His ebony coloured hands cradling her books, Sam watched the beautiful witch smile to herself and he puzzled over how no one else noticed just how wonderful she really was.

Her golden hair curled messily down past her shoulders, it spilled out from under a deep purple beanie hat. Her dark brown eyes were soft, knowing and she had a way of looking at you, it was almost animalistic.

You wanted to care for her, but you would never understand her. He had never seen someone who was more golden, more perfect or more glowing.

* * *

The unpleasantly silent group emerged into one of the many courtyards, soft peachy light temporarily blinded them; after hours inside the torchlit castle their eyes took a few seconds to adjust.

Cassia and Leota made to cross the courtyard but Sam and Corey carried on along the outskirts. As each pair realised there were members missing they halted, feet wavering in indecision.

"What?" Cassia turned back towards the other pairs exchanged baffled looks.

"The Great Hall is this way." Corey stated, as if speaking to someone exceptionally dim.

"Mmmmmmm" Cassia nodded mockingly, Leota softly shook her head.

"There's a shortcut." She explained, Cassia nudged her angrily.

"A shortcut?" Corey gave up on being annoyed, things had just gotten interesting.

"Of course" Cassia offered grudgingly, shooting evils at her friend, she was secretly pleased that Corey's voice was no longer as frosty. "We discovered it by accident last month."

"Where is it?" Sam was intrigued, he stepped forward. Cassia nodded in the direction of the northeast corner of the school.

"At the edge over there, there's a mossy looking stone in the floor. When you step in it you sink slowly into the History of Magic Classroom, right onto the desk at the back, the one under the leak."

"Fucking ace!" Corey exclaimed before he could stop himself. Cassia felt her cheeks prickle and a smile tug at the corners of her mouth.

"Shall we?" Leota suggested and the grinning quartet set off across the courtyard.

They had not made it halfway before a fat, wet flake fell onto Sam's forehead. He stopped, momentarily baffled. Leota stopped too, she reached out to touch the snow on his head and Sam forgot how to breath.

Her fingers stopped just short of his skin and a cheshire cat grin spread across her face. The blonde dropped her bag and books on the floor and turned her head toward the sky.

"Snow." Cassia almost shouted, clenching her fists in delight, she too dropped everything she was carrying. The boys watched dumbfounded at the weird reaction, but the excitement was infectious.

They shrugged at each other, dropping their burdens, they joined the other two. Leota and Cassia stretched their arms out, heads tilted up and howled in pure innocent pleasure. After a moment the boys joined in, howling excitedly at the sky.

"Fucking first years!" A moody voice echoed from the corridor.

Soon their throats were hoarse, their heads were damp and their eyes were shiny. They were all giggling hysterically, Corey turned to the shining brunette, the euphoria of snow made them forget their term-long feud.

He bowed in a showy fashion and offered her his hand, she reeled away, confused. A small smile of realisation danced on her lips as she took his hand and her swept her away in a clumsy waltz. The snow was up to their ankles by the time they came to a shuffling stop, beaming and soaking.

They suddenly became aware of themselves, they liberated their entwined hands and stepped apart. Their moment went unnoticed, Sam was busy watching Leota and she was in a world of her own.

* * *

Leota howled at the magnificent snow that was falling on her face. She shared a delighted look with her best friend.

"Fucking first years!" A moody voice echoed from the corridor.

She turned to to look. Karina Brown; a beautiful ravenclaw third year and her smarmy boyfriend, Terence Davis stood in the entrance of the courtyard. Leota felt a pang in her chest, a red heat just below her ribcage.

She watched the older witch sigh in exasperation at her crude companion. She felt annoyed, someone as lovely as Karina deserved better than a sleazy git like Davis. Davis seemed to be apologising, atoning, Leota saw the radiant witch forgive his harshness.

The couple shared a kiss. Jealousy swept through her, she was puzzled as to whether or not it was jealousy of Karina's beauty or that Davis was so undeserving of her beauty. She stood, looking mystified as the snow span around her.

It would be three years before she admitted what she had realised, there and then, in the snowy courtyard.**  
**

* * *

**AN: **So yeah, another chapter, I hope you like it. It actually turned out more serious than I was hoping, but oh well. What dya think?


	5. 100 Lines (2)

**AN:** This is a really short one, I just wanted to have a little Marauder type fun. This is set in the second year, no Teddy again (sorry). It's also quite important because of the name change bit, but I'll get on to that later (hopefully).Oh and Professor McGonagall is teaching occasionally because I don't think she would be able to give it up completely for headmistress duties... I don't own HP and all that.

* * *

**100 Lines**

"Open your books to page 108: transfiguring liquids."

A tall stern-looking witch marched briskly into her classroom; she heard a spattering of giggles.

"What in the world?"

Professor McGonagall stopped at her desk, she slowly studied the small pile of leaves that had been left for her.

Carefully the headmistress scooped the pale green leaves into the palm of her hand; she turned to face the second year class she had not yet begun to teach.

She saw a cocky blonde and a smug brunette exchange looks. She purposefully strode towards the pair. They sat a wooden desk together, trying to avoid eye contact with her; she fixed them with her steeliest glare.

"McKinnon? Vessance? Would you care to explain what's so funny?" Cassia's head shot up

"Its Black, Miss."

McGonagall looked at her hand puzzled then back at the small but confident witch.

"My name," the second year explained "I've taken my dad's name; Black."

"Black!" She was Sirius Black's daughter, of course, it was only natural that she would eventually take his name; she already had his mischievous streak.

"Yes, Miss. As in 'The noble house of Black.'" Cassia shook her head to illustrate her point, feigning innocence. Her huge blue eyes bored into her Professor.

"Right." She spat the word out. Just her luck, the Black bravado and entitlement, wound together with her father Sirius's strange charm. "And the leaves?" She held out her hand.

"Well Miss, I think it's Catnip..."

Cassia tried very hard not to smirk, her voice changed pitch at the end of the sentence. A few students tittered, the blonde next to her stifled a laugh.

"Catnip?"

"Yes, mam. It's kind of like dope for cats." Cassia smiled matter-of-factly, she was very pleased with herself.

Minerva was unimpressed.

"Like dope for cats..." She tested every syllable trying to find what she objected to most in that sentence. She was stymied.

"Right, well..." She turned away from the grinning pranksters, but she casually slipped the leaves into the pocket of her robes.

Nodding to herself. She heard the pair behind her high five and she wheeled round to address them.

"Don't think you have gotten away with it," her Scottish tongue lashed with only a hint of humour.

"Detention after class, for the both of you, for pure bloody cheek! Now, the rest of you, page 108: transfiguring liquids..."

* * *

_I will not offer my Professor "Dope for Cats" as it is disrespectful and I should know better._

_I will not offer my Professor "Dope for Cats" as it is disrespectful and I should know better._

_I will not offer my Professor "Dope for Cats" as it is disrespectful and I should know better._

The 100 lines were so worth it...

* * *

**AN: **There won't be any more for a while now, what with it being summer and all, sorry. I hope you like it. Please review.


	6. Taps (pre)

**AN: **This is written before Cassia's Hogwarts days, I have written loads and been really productive this summer, but then it got near school time and I couldn't do _anything!_ So her it is, after quite some time, the next installment. I hope you like it... And I have no claim to Harry Potter apart from it being my inspiration.

* * *

Natalia Vessance knew the headteacher's office of New Oak Primary School almost as well as she did her own living room.

She sighed, eyed the fake potted plant in the corner, noted the stain from a previous visit had still not been removed and she mentally prepared herself for a bollocking.

"Sorry to keep you waiting..." Mrs FitzWilliam entered, she wasn't sorry in the slightest. Natalia didn't like her, the feeling was mutual. "We had to fix another little problem."

She always called them that, Cassia's 'little problems', this was the 14th one this year.

Mrs FitzWilliam strode over to her filing cabinet, opened the usual third draw down and with a thud drew out the ever expanding folder.

Both women's sighed.

Natalia tried her best to look apologetic, FitzWilliam didn't bother to look.

She shut her cabinet with a loud clang, walked purposefully back to her desk and let the file drop onto it with a resounding thwump. The thwump got louder with each offence, the atmosphere in the room became just a little bit more strained.

"So, this time..." Natalia trailed off, she waited for a response, silently hoping this time wouldn't be as bad as the frog incident...

* * *

_2 Months Previously_

Cassia's class had been raising frogs for a science project on 'Growing' or something equally as pretentious sounding. The class had collected them as tadpoles and watched them grow, over the course of three months, from tadpole to frog.

The survivors had been promised to the best behaved in the class, the swots and the teacher's pets. The week of the long awaited frog giving rolled around and Cassia had gotten it into her head that the perfect little Shane Warwick was not so perfect.

Apparently, once the frog was his, he would 'gut it and skin it, to see if it was green all the way through'. Cassia has told Natalia that she was worried this would happen, Natalia said she was sure Shane was joking, like boys do. But Cassia was convinced.

That Friday, Shane had showed her his Swiss Army Knife, the one he would conduct the 'experiment' with. Cassia's temper got the better of her, she punched him square in the face.

Where his skin and her's had touched, raised, green warts had appeared, splayed across the skin, two months on there was still a faint green patch below his left eye.

Though she would never admit it out loud Natalia was just a little bit proud of her daughter.

* * *

"Yes, this time..." FitzWilliam strained the word this through her teeth, she wondered how many more 'this times' there would be. She flipped the folder open to the new entry.

She was glad that Ms Rowel didn't uses the database for logging incidents, she stuck to the traditional methods, solid legitimate paper. Reliable and less easy to hack.

"This time," she continued "your daughter was found, in the midst of a flood," she paused for effect " in the boys bathroom!" Natalia groaned inwardly.

"And you think she caused it?" Natalia pushed, no accusation had been made yet.

"Well she was found at the scene, soaking wet, apart from the taps..." She trailed off.

"The taps?" Natalia prepared herself.

"Yes, the taps. Very peculiar actually. They seem to have come off with some force, as if wrenched off with considerable strength." She was reading straight off the report. "It took Janitor Creavy a whole ten minutes to quench the flow and he is still trying to reattach them now..."

Natalia's eyebrows said it all.

"Well there's no way Cassia could have done something like that, she's not that strong." Her vague attempt at humor was rejected. "Maybe it's just a case of her being in the wrong place at the wrong time?" She suggested hopefully.

"The boys toilets?" FitzWilliam raised one eyebrow.

"Maybe not."

"Precisely." The woman paused for a second, each considering the amount of times they had had this conversation in previous years.

"While she may not have be the cause of this little incident," The headteacher began "She was still there when it occurred and she is refusing to explain what transpired.

She was also somewhere she shouldn't have been, this at least warrants a detention and of course, me calling you in for his little meeting." She finished her prepared speech.

Natalia reasoned that this was a pretty good deal, all things considered.

"Alright," She chose her words carefully, conscious that she had used them many times before. "I'm sure Cassia will explain fully at some point, I really am sorry for the flood and the damages, if there is anything I could do..." She trailed off leaving an empty promise in the stuffy air.

"I will be sure to tell you." Mrs FitzWilliam got up and Natalia followed suit. They shook hands. "Have you any consideration for where she will be going next year?"

"Oh probably the local girl's school," Natalia hoped they would accept her. She turned to leave, the Headmistress ushered her out. Cassia sat on the chairs outside the office looking bedraggled and forlorn.

"Right, home, you!" Natalia tried to put on the harshest voice she could. The messy brunette jumped off the chair and sloped out the door.

* * *

Mrs FitzWilliam closed her mahogany door with a sigh. Just two more months.

She strode over to her shelves, readjusted her frog statue collection.

Two more months and Cassia Vessance and her miscriet sidekick Leota, who would be a lovely girl if she wasn't so taken with the troublemaker, would be gone.

She sighed and marched purposefully over to her desk, sat down and turned on her computer.

She hastily exited her previous browser that displayed "12 Top Tips to Revive your Sex Life!" and began to search for a cheap, but reputable local plumber.

* * *

Halfway home they stopped at the explanation bench. Cassia liked to call it that because she always sat there when she had some explaining to do.

Her mum turned to her affectionately, tucked a strand of unruly hair behind Cassia's eye, she shook her head and it came loose, untameable.

"What am I going to do with you?" Natalia tried to make it light hearted, she really did, but the question was heavy like smoke. Cassia shrugged.

"Duno" Was Cassia's reply, Natalia sighed.

"What happened?" She watched her only daughter shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"I burst all the taps off." She confided in the floor. Natalia was not shocked.

"Why?"

"Tony Garrett said Leota was a freak. She was talking again, the weird talking, where she goes all glassy and her voice goes deep. She said," Cassia paused for a breath

"She said that we were going to be happy, so happy, really soon. I believe her." She always did. Cassia and Leota believed the others word was gospel, they were loyal to a fault.

"Then she went back, you know, normal. And Tony Garrett said she was a freak and that he was telling Ms Rowel because they shouldn't allow freaks into the school. He said he was telling. So I told him he was a little prick."

Natalia gasped, Cassia groaned, her mum didn't like swearing. Cassia thought it was fucking necessary!

"And then?" Natalia braced herself.

"Then he went inside, to go tell and I went after him, to stop him. And I lost him on the second floor, but I thought I saw him go into the boys toilet, so I followed."

"Of course" Natalia shook her head, trying not to laugh.

"Well obviously." Cassia had the story in full swing, it was all pouring out.

"So I followed him, but he wasn't there. But I didn't know. I didn't. So I shouted for him to come out and face me, like in the movies. And then I got angry, Leota's not a freak, she's not! So I stared at the taps until they exploded..."

She trailed off, the last sentence was uttered almost matter-of-factly.

Natalia pulled her daughter into a hug. Whatever she was, at least she was feisty.

* * *

So there, I hope its OK. Please review or check out my other fanfics. Thanks...


	7. Pieces (2)

**AN: **Set in the second year, still no Teddy. Kudos to JKR for her amazing imagination, I don't own a thing, apart from the plot. Its been a while, but more soon, I'm just trying to make them presentable. Hope you like it...

* * *

Corey smirked, Cassia scowled. It was torrential outside, stepping out for only a second would soak you through.

The open sky had forced students indoors. Close to the fire in the Huffelpuff common room Cassia, Sam and Corey tried to dry their clothes, Leota's cloak hung over a nearby chair, the witch had nipped out for 'supplies'.

"What a fun game." Corey stressed each syllable, his voice grating on Cassia's nerves.

Sam looked up from his book, a muggle novel about DIY that Leota had gotten him for his birthday. He gave Corey a look, Corey sighed, wizard chess was no fun without annoying Cassia.

Nonchalantly Corey began reading the box the pieces came in, she was taking forever to move. He began humming tunelessly. The damp outside and the stuffy warmth inside only helped to heighten the tension.

"Shut up!" Cassia growled, frowning at the game. Corey smirked again and Sam went back to his book.  
A minute ticked by with no moves being played.

Crash!

Cassia had swiped the board off the table. Black and White pieces scattered across the floor. Bouncing and scraping, they making a loud clatter that attracted the attention of some fifth years. Sam looked up, eyebrows askew, he wasn't that shocked at Cassia's outburst. Corey looked smug.

"So I guess this mean I win?" A scowl collected at the corners of Cassia's mouth.

She looked away, she hated wizard chess, but she was still a little ashamed. Her eye caught something moving, a bishop, hobbling across the stone floor towards the upturned board, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Corey took this as a sign to increase his gloating. He began a rousing chorus of his usual victory song

"_For he is the Corey my friends, dun dun dun dun! And he'll keep on winning till the end, dun dun dun dun! He is the Corey! Heeee is the.._."

"Corey shush!" Cassia's voice was low and quiet, no longer joking. She watched in silence as the diminished Black and unfortunately substantial White armies collected at the board. She padded over to it, bare feet on cold stone and carpet.

Her fingers fumbled as she picked up the board. She took it over to Sam's sofa, firelight danced over her face, she placed it down on the hearth, swiveled on the spot and waited.

The chess pieces began, with indistinguishable grumbles, to walk towards the board. Cassia's eyes grew wide. The pieces began assembling at the board. Her smile became impish.

"Cass?" Corey had given up gloating. He stepped over to her in thick grey socks. His blonde hair was messy from the rain, his eyes held a hint of concern.

"No time to explain!" Snatching up the pieces and the board under one arm Cassia grabbed his hand. She pulled him across the common room, dodging sofas and students, then out the door. In their haste they almost ran into Leota, who was coming back from the kitchens her arms laden with food.

"Guys?" The girl swayed, barley regaining her balance.

The pair were almost halfway down the corridor by the time she had spoken. She shrugged and poked her head round the barrel entrance to her common room.

"Sam, you coming?" The boy looked up from his book. He shook his curly black head and jumped up. In one fluid motion he scooped his bag off the table, shoved his book inside and rushed towards the door.

The second pair followed at a slower speed, Sam taking some of the food off of Leota. They quickened their pace as the other two disappeared out of sight round the corner.

* * *

It was a flurry of running, slipping in damp socks, bare feet on bare stone, skidding around corners, tripping up stairs. Corey was acutely aware of Cassia's hand in his.

They rushed up countless stairs until Cassia found what she was looking for, whatever that was. Corey recognized the deserted corridor on the third floor, it flanked the courtyard two floors down.

Rain was still pouring behind the stained glass windows and exposed pillars. Cassia dropped his hand. Corey's stayed in place, just in reach, she was too busy to notice.

Carefully Cassia laid out the chess board, all the pieces reassembled for the start of a new game. She snatched four pieces at random and sprinted to about halfway down the corridor. Dappled light danced over her face as she placed them painstakingly on the floor.

"So what's this all about then?" Sam rounded the corner about a minute later.

"Beats me" Corey stood near the board, the pieces hadn't moved. Cassia had a face of thunder, Leota cocked her head.

"Cass?" Leota walked down to her.

"Mmmmmm" Cassia murmured noncommittally. She was staring intently at the unmoving pieces.

Sam walked slowly down to join them, he watched the onslaught of rain, noted the concern on his friend's faces and tried to figure out what to say.

"Cassia Vesance Black! What the hell is going on?!" His voice was strong and commanding. Her head jerked up, suddenly realising herself.

"Sorry." She looked around at her friends "It's just I..." A harsh shiver went down her spine.

"Cold?" Leota smiled, she pulled two thermoses out of what seemed like thin air. Cassia detected the wonderfully sweet scent of Dirigible Plum tea.

"Fucking freezing." Cassia looked down at her bare, exposed feet.

Corey collected the board and ambled down towards his friends. By the time he had gotten to them they were sitting at the side of the corridor, backs to the wall, watching the rain through the colonnades.

He dropped down next to Leota, the witch was pouring out warm pumpkin juice into collapsible goblets. The group was quiet for a while as they warmed themselves and tucked into the cake that Sam had produce from his bag.

"I thought they would move," Cassia offered as some means of explanation. Three heads turned. "the pieces..." She unclenched her hand to reveal the four she had snatched up, she let them drop to the floor. "In the common room," she continued "they walked back to the board."

"Yeah, you moved the board" Corey chipped in " and they followed."

"Yeah, they did. But there..."She trailed off.

"Mmmm, here." Sam murmured "Why'd you run here?" he secretly missed the warm fire.

"So no-one else would see it?" Leota offered. Cassia nodded, Leota knew her well.

"Of course." Corey rolled his eyes, Cassia was no the most trusting of people.

"But it didn't work" Cassia sighed.

They sat in silence again, each considering the puzzle. They remained quiet, aside from the roar of the rain, until the cake was finished.

"Back to the common room?" Leota suggested, she saw Cassia stubbornly getting cold and Sam was shivering.

"Spose." Cassia got up slowly, resigning herself to defeat.

The quartet packed up their things and began back down the corridor. Deep in thought they descended a thankfully-static flight of stairs in silence.

All of a sudden Corey let out a whoop and began bouncing up and down. The other three thought he looked positively mad.

"What?" Sam questioned. Corey grabbed him by the shoulders, an inch from his friend's face, a huge grin had enveloped his face.

"The anti-cheating jinx!" Corey almost shouted. Sam's eyes widened, the girls looked incredulous. The boys bounded back up the stairs, Cassia and Leota hot on their heels. All thoughts of cold had left them as they raced back to the corridor. It was still deserted.

Corey threw down the board in a flourish, the pieces scattered. He and Sam dropped to their knees on the cold stone floor. Snatching at the pieces Corey began to explain at double speed.

"I read it, earlier. When Cas was taking ages to move. I read it! On the box!" He placed a rook and knight. "Each set is bewitched" He intoned from memory. "Don't you see, to stop cheating." Sam stretched for a bishop.

"So when I swept the board?!" Cassia realised.

"Yeah!" Corey almost shouted "They remembered, the walked back, to where they were, before." He gestured vaguely at the assembled board.

"Play me?" He asked Sam coyly. They began.

Ten moves in the boys stopped. The girls looked on. No-one breathed. Corey stuck out his arm, looked around for approval. Leota and Cassia nodded frantically.

Sam grinned and swept the pieces off the board. The bounced down the corridor. Skidded to a stop. Anticipation echoed with the rattle of pawns. No-one spoke.

Slowly, painstakingly, the chess pieces got up and hobbled down the corridor back to their board.

Shouting, clapping, Cassia and Leota joined hands and jumped frantically up and down. Corey playfully punched Sam on the arm.

"You stole my swipe." Sam just grinned. More shouting, a chorus of whoops. Cassia flung her arms around Corey's neck.

"You genius!" They quickly broke apart. Everyone was grinning; caterpillar smiles. In all their excitement the board rearranged itself. Once they had all calmed down Corey spoke up.

"Well this is great, but what now?" A beat of silence. "I mean what's the use?" Sam just grinned at him

"Whoever has the board has the power!" He wiggled his fingers, Corey looked confused.

"You can follow them back," Leota added "You can always get back to the board..."

* * *

**AN: **Please review. I would love to hear what you think...


	8. Imperfect (6) Part 1

**AN:**This is a tense one, the second part will be coming soon, but I still have exams. Set around Christmas time in the 6th year (I comprised between 5th and 7th). Sorry about the swearing...

* * *

This was bad.

Not the kissing, just the situation. Cassia knew that it was wrong, that he wasn't meant for her. He was meant for that stupid, perfect girl with white gold hair. Let alone that they were sort of related, sort of.

She considered all this in her fire-whiskey-fuelled brain as she locked lips with her green haired best friend. Teddy fucking Lupin. How stupid could she be?

"I'm sorry..."

"I can't..."

They shared the same thought in that awful moment under the mistletoe. The torch lit hallway made their faces grow orange and let unusual shadows tiptoe around them.

Cassia sighed, turning away from Teddy, she peered out the stony window into the deep blue night. Teddy joined her at the windowsill as Cassia leant her head against the cool stone.

They were lost in the awfulness of what had just transpired.

"Shit" Cassia's voice was softer than Teddy had expected.

"Sorry."

"Not you"

"Oh... Um I know... Just...Sorry..." Teddy looked down at his shoes.

"Don't be," She reached out her hand to touch his arm, they both recoiled. "This was my fault." She gestured at the empty hallway, "We both had too much to drink"

"I didn't" Teddy's voice was deadly quiet

"What?!"

"I..." The shock hung in the air like the mistletoe above their heads. "I love you Cass."

It was almost a whisper, if the wind had been louder Cassia wouldn't have even heard it. But she did.

She would never be able to purge it from her mind.

"No!" She almost shouted, the anger and pain balling up inside her, threatening to explode.

"Yes!" Teddy shook his head vigorously.

"You don't" Cassia rounded on him "You can't! You can't love me!" She spat the word with all the anguish and resentment she could muster.

"I Do..." His voice was strained. He wanted so much for her to understand. He didn't get it himself, but he wanted her to, he wanted her to do something. Anything but this...

"You're not allowed to love me! You have to love Victoire, you have too, don't you see!" She stared at him, incredulous. Was she the only one who could see what was obvious? "She's perfect, she's kind, she's not messed up!"

She strained her point. "She won't treat you like shit or..." She waved her arms erratically. She won't love Corey Fucking McKinnon, she thought, but the words would never reach her lips. She watched her best friend crumple in front of her.

Teddy had stepped back, his heart throbbed painfully. He waited for two swollen beats, then he exploded

"Fuck you Cass! Seriously Fuck You! Why the fuck won't you listen to me, you think you're the only one who can feel things, I love you. He doesn't, he never will!" Because Teddy knew, he always knew, everyone did "You'll just follow him like a helpless wounded puppy, strung along by tiny pieces of hope, but really, he doesn't care! And I do..."

He paused, the air was ripping between them, something changed in that moment. Two hearts broke and remoulded. In that awful moment Teddy gave in and said the only thing he could think of, the only thing that could possibly mend this chasm that was rapidly forming between them.

"I did, but now, now I don't care. I can't care. I can't, not any more. I loved you, I really did."

The last part was soft, with those final words falling to the floor the pair felt their world shattering.

"I'm sorry." was all Cassia could say, then she turned and ran. She didn't know where. She let her feet take her away, heard her footsteps ringing in her ears.

She was chased by her own noise. Tears streaming down her face she clattered messily up the stairs to the astronomy tower.

* * *

Leota was not where she wanted to be.

She sat in the window of the large ballroom that they had required, goblet filled with God-knows-what and a smile fixed on her face. In her other hand was a small chess piece, still eager to get back to its board, the one floating above their heads. The call to party, follow the tiny knight through the corridors, it really was a good idea.

She sighed, she wished she knew where she wanted to go. This tiny knight had some purpose, she was just wondering aimlessly. Anywhere but here, she reasoned. She watched her peers enjoying themselves.

Dana and Corey dancing in the centre of the room, a shining example of coupledom.

Sam and Brittany Murphy chatting near the fire, probably about some boring prefect business.

Teddy had come storming in about 5 minutes ago with a face like thunder and black hair, she supposed she should go talk to him, but he was sort of engaging in conversation with one of his year and she really didn't feel like talking, to anyone, ever.

Cassia was nowhere to be seen. Probably off with one of her many suitors. Leota could not keep up and right now she didn't even care.

Leota took a large gulp of her drink, the song changed, the enchanted record player with enlarged CD's skipped for a second. A slow song came on, a romantic crooning, sickening, waste of music.

Leota felt the back of her throat itch and heat spread across her cheeks. Beside her a door appeared, she was too close to tears to be puzzled. Jumping off her perch she reached for the old brass handle, gave it a jiggle, she stepped inside.

The music of the party died as soon as the door closed. Leota looked around. A small stone room, soft carpet, stuffy heavy-looking maroon curtains, a few large purple sofas and a big bay window. The perfect sulking room.

Leota took a step, then three, then she gave up. She collapsed on the floor in a daze of tears and badly brewed mead. Her hair fell in front of her face like a shower of sunlight. She heard her sobs echo around the small room.

It had been a bad term, Karina had gone off to Auror training just after they came back to school and though they had been writing Loeta felt her getting further away each day. It felt like clutching at smoke, trying to keep the memory of her, like a smell it only lingered for so long.

Leota's tears puddled on the carpet. Salt tracks down her face, she felt hot and bothered and ever so stupid. Karina would forget her, of course she would.

And then what, Leota wondered, then what?

* * *

The wind stung her face, it was so harsh and raw, like rubbing salt in a wound, throwing ice at her cheeks. Tears were wiped away as soon as they snuck out her eyes.

She leaned over the edge. Her hands on the freezing parapet, balancing on her toes, eyes staring blindly into the dark. She considered jumping, just for a second, then she shook herself.

She was a Black, she would not be hurt by some green haired asshole who used to be her best friend. Her knuckles were white, her nails scratching at the harsh stone.

She was furious at him, because he couldn't see. I didn't see that he was going to end up with that stupid Weasley girl. Furious, how could he think he loved her, that was so wrong!

She was even angrier at herself, what the Fuck had she done? She had lost her best friend because she couldn't keep her stupid tongue in her own mouth.

She was stupid and selfish, he had every right to hate her.

And he's going to hate me, she realized, slowly, the cold had numbed her brain. Even her thoughts had no energy, she felt drained.

Our group will be ruined. Sluggish, painful thoughts. No more more late night excursions or heart to hearts behind the greenhouses.

And then what, Cassia always tried to focus on something else, anything but the future, but then what?

* * *

Corey span in a pool of light, the music was decent, his girlfriend was beautiful and his friends where... in pieces. He knew something was off when Teddy stalked in with jet black hair, a colour he never wore.

But Corey had kept dancing, he felt like being selfish, just for tonight, just for one night. He didn't want to deal with the drama, he didn't want to fix any stupid problem. Tonight he wanted to focus on Dana.

She had been crabby all week. She said he wasn't paying her enough attention. He spent too much time with Cassia, but they were just friends, she knew that. He was married to his stupid group.

Instead of defending them, for once Corey had agreed. He really had been spending a lot of time cleaning up the mess.

He had listened to Leota moan about missing her girlfriend.

He had wing-maned Sam to the extreme to impress that Brittany girl.

He had got rid of so many guys that Cassia had gotten bored with that he had lost count.

And Teddy, he had put up with his whining for weeks about this random girl Teddy loved.

Not tonight. No, tonight was his he was going to dance with his girlfriend, drink some spiked punch and preferably have some sex.  
At least this was what he told himself.

Until he saw Leota sneak into a room that had appeared out of nowhere, Sam had accidentally set his leg on fire and Teddy had punched a 6th year Ravenclaw in the face.

It would have been such a good night, he mused.

But if he wasn't around to help out, then what?

* * *

**AN:** This was a very messy and selfish chapter but they are jsut at a bad age and I'm a little rusty. Tell me what you think... The other half will be up soon...


	9. Ivy and Bacon (5)

**AN: **Here is a break from the tense business of the two-parter. I wrote this months ago when I was in a better mood and wanted to write something hopeful about my friend. I hope you like it. Set in the fifth year, spring time.

* * *

It was amazingly good magic, beautiful really. Leota watched her girlfriend, lying on her bed in a pool of morning sunshine, cast beautiful spells. Karina traced the air with the tip of her wand, wound it in small, intricate, delicate swirls.

She charmed the air into a ornate garland, a halo of Ivy and Honeysuckle. It hung in the air, shimmering in the dusty light that streamed through the window of the prefect's room atop Ravenclaw tower.

It dropped, suddenly. Karina caught it with quick delicate hands. Leota was convinced that Karina had nymph in her blood, or maybe wood sprite, or mermaid. Her beauty was raw and natural, like sunlight through leaves.

A small smile tinted her lips, she looked up to find Leota watching her and the smile bloomed. Leota couldn't help but smile back. Karina was perfect. Leota's perfect nymph.

'"Are you ok?" Karina had caught her mind wondering.

"Fine," Leota padded over to the bed, she wore only a towel, "that's really beautiful..." She inched her fingers towards the garland, afraid to touch it in case it might brake.

Karina looked at the garland, as if only just noticing it. She shrugged.

"My aunt taught me how," She softly placed it on Leota's head. The figures frozen in the glow from the window. Leota's soul sang and her heart flipped.

Karina pecked Leota on the forehead and slipped off her bed, across the floorboards towards the shower. Presently the sound of water leapt across the room and Leota remembered to breathe.

She smiled contentedly as she sank down into the pillows of the older witch's bed. She rolled over, deeply inhaling the strong scent of honeysuckle, ivy and Karina.

She lazily opened her eyes and was confronted with an awful sight.

The clock.

"Shit!" Leota leapt up, frantically grabbing for her clothes. She shoved on her underwear, fumbling, tugged on her tights, which caught on the wood of the floor and made a worrying ripping sound. She was just buttoning up her shirt when Karina's head came round the side of the door.

"What's the matter?" The older witch looked confused, a few suds trailed down her face; she had been halfway through shampooing when she had heard her girlfriend's exclamation.

"It's 8:27!" Leota roughly pulled her yellow and black tie over her head with one hand, while yanking up her skirt with the other. She began searching for her shoes

"I'm gonna miss breakfast and I've got potions first thing!" Leota hated potions, the dungeons where too stuffy, too dark and Professor Deary hated her.

"Oh god!" Karina's pretty face creased with worry, "I forgot you were younger," She looked genuinely upset "I'm so sorry Leo," She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself while stepping into the room. " I should have remembered..."

"Its fine, really" Leota registered the distress on her girlfriends' face "I would probably have been late anyway..." She grabbed her robes and stepped towards the door "Sorry for..." She gestured towards the door and swept out it. Sorry for what? Karina wondered, sorry for having lessons, for being younger?

Karina heard the messy footfalls descending the tower and missed the golden witch already. She turned back towards her shower still puzzling the 'sorry', she hear the footsteps get louder. Leota burst back into the room, kissed Karina roughly on the mouth

"Later, yeah?" She breathed as green eyes met brown.

"Later." Karina agreed. Leota left for real this time and the bewildered, but no less in love, nymph went back to her shower.

* * *

Leota rushed into Professor Deary's dungeon with just 3 minutes to spare, she wound her way through the benches to the back of the dimly lit classroom. She found a seat and began to unpack her hastily retrieved books, thanking the Gods that the Huffelpuff dorms where on the same floor.

Professor Melinda Deary marched in only seconds later. Her hair was pulled into the usual perfect bun, not one hair dared to disobey. She radiated power, ruling her classroom with an iron fist. Her eyes were grey and calculating, her face resembled that of a gargoyle; harsh, withered but strong and carved in granite.

Her stare was enough to silence the braves and best, well almost.

"Morning Deary!" Cassia chanted in a singsong voice, making the formidable teacher seem like a harmless old woman. Deary snarled, she despised that girl.

Cassia strolled into the room, arrogant and entitled but loveable, Sam was at her side and Corey was just one step behind. The trio went to join Leota at the back of the room. With a disapproving hiss from Professor Deary the lesson began.

Deary's voice was grating and raspy, it reminded Loeta of two cars colliding and scratching at each other on the way.

"This Potion may seem jovial and light hearted but there is no place for such fanciful activities so close to you OWLs." Leota remember she had forgotten to do her arithmancy essay.

"If brewed incorrectly the consumer will be overcome with the need to relieve themselves and will do so for up to eight hours after the consumption of this potion!" Leota's stomach gave a loud growl, some of the class tittered, she only thought wistfully of the breakfast she had missed.

"Now with all that in mind, turn to page 182, you have half an hour." There was much scraping and banging as the class went to collect their supplies, Leota dragged herself up from her desk.

"Nice hair," Cassia noted as she handed her friend a parcel, brown paper, soft string. "You weren't at breakfast, so we got you something..." The brunette smiled and slipped away into the throng of people trying to get ingredients.

Once Leota had picked up her own ingredients, her nose wrinkled at the newt toes, she unwrapped the parcel. A large bacon sandwich, still warm, a hard boiled egg and and an extendible goblet of orange juice.

The smell assaulted her nostrils and she smiled happily. Her friends had been to the kitchen and persuaded the lovely elves to wrap her up some food. Today was looking to be a really good one.

"No eating in the classroom!" Professor Deary stood in front of the grinning blonde "And take that ridiculous thing off your head!" Leota reached up, she had forgotten about the garland that perched on her head like a good mood crown.

She carefully removed it and placed it in her bag, making sure she didn't crumple the tiny white gold petals.

Leota Caprici was in love.

* * *

**AN: **Please do tell me what you think... Reviews are sunlight...


End file.
